<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open a Window of Opportunity by seleneheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898876">Open a Window of Opportunity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/pseuds/seleneheart'>seleneheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abby Ships It and Enables It, Bisexuality, Blanket Permission, Costumes, Goth Tony, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/pseuds/seleneheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loses a bet to Abby, which results in a whole new look for him. Gibbs takes notice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Open a Window of Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Time to work the old DiNozzo charm,” Tony proclaimed.</p><p>Abby smirked at him.  “I bet Major Mas-Spec can find that trace faster than you can break Petty Officer Walton.”</p><p>“A wager?” Tony grinned.  “Someone’s feeling frisky.  The penalty?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Abby mused.  “It’s October; let’s play dress-up.”</p><p>“I like it.  I’ve got a hankering for more Career Girl Barbie.”</p><p>“And I’ll put you in touch with your inner Goth.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>~~***~~</p><p>“Hold still.  This is the fast drying polish but you could still smudge it.”</p><p>Tony sighs.  He’s had the urge to bang his head on the nearest available surface ever since her text message had interrupted his interrogation.  Never let it be said that a DiNozzo welshes on a bet though, hence his early morning rendezvous with Abby at her place.</p><p>“No white pasty stuff, right?”</p><p>“Oh, no, nothing like that for you.  Trust me, I’m good at this.”</p><p>“And if we catch a case, the bet’s off, no penalty?”</p><p>“Of course.  But if not, you have to stay like this until quitting time.”</p><p>“That’s the deal.”</p><p>He can carry this off – he’s dressed up in much more humiliating ways on undercover jobs.  He just has to tough out one day of being teased by Ziva and McGeek.  And Gibbs.  Tony’s certainty quails a little at the thought of Gibbs.  He hates looking stupid in front of the Boss.  Not that Abby’s deliberately trying to do that to him.  She won’t do that.</p><p>“Here, put these on.”  Abby shoves a pair of black jeans into his hands.  “Nothing underneath, they’re too low-cut.”</p><p>Tony groans, reassessing his idea that Abby won’t humiliate him.  The jeans are skintight in addition to not quite covering his hipbones.  He’s conscious that he doesn’t really have the build for heroin chic; his thighs are too muscular and heavy, and his ass is too round.  He’s afraid that he looks like an overstuffed sausage in the jeans, although Abby leers at him when he walks back in the room.  He sits on the edge of her bed and thrusts his feet into the boots she left out.  They encase his entire lower leg in black leather, held in place with a series of straps and heavy buckles.</p><p>He wonders a brief moment how Abby got the fit so perfect on everything, and then decides he doesn’t want to know what corners of his life she’s been poking at. Ignorance is probably the best policy.</p><p>Tony feels odd.  His suits are always expertly cut and tailored to enhance his body, but he’s never dressed with his clothes so blatantly molded to his legs.</p><p>Abby hands him a vest that seems to be made mainly of buckles and chains.  Tony struggles with it, trying to figure out how it works until Abby’s nimble fingers get it fastened around him.</p><p>Tony looks at himself in the mirror.  “Isn’t this a bit . . . leather daddy?” he asks skeptically.  He doesn’t have the concave stomach to carry this look off either.  He keeps himself in great shape, but he’s in his mid-thirties and the truth is that he’s not a kid anymore.</p><p>“It’s true that to the uninitiated there seems to be many parallels between Goth and leather culture.  We just need to add a few more things.”</p><p>She pulls out two leather bracelets with more chains dangling.  They go around his wrists and the chains are attached to rings that look like dragon’s teeth and cover almost all of his middle fingers.  The last piece of jewelry is a black leather collar with loops to attach any manner of things.  She fastens it at the back of his neck, her fingers under the leather to make sure that she isn’t getting it too tight.</p><p>“Looking fine, Tony.  Just a couple more details.”</p><p>Abby drags him into her bathroom and then pulls out a basket of make-up.  She starts pushing her fingers through the many tubes and containers, muttering to herself.  Tony rears back in alarm.</p><p>“Whoa, Abs.  I’m not sure . . .”</p><p>“No Marilyn Manson, I swear.  Come on, Tony, you promised.  Close your eyes.”</p><p>Tony huffs and settles himself again on the toilet where he’s perched in Abby’s far too small bathroom.  He gives Abby one last glare that threatens any manner of penalties if she makes him look like a ghoul.  She shakes her head and smirks.  He slides his eyes closed.</p><p>Her fingers are gentle as they work over his eyelids and Tony’s almost soothed by the light strokes over the sensitive skin.  He holds himself perfectly still, not willing to give into the shivers that want to wash over his muscles.  He doesn’t want Abby to know that he’s getting every so slightly turned on by the attention.</p><p>She finishes with his eyes and then picks up a tube of her trademark black lipstick.  By this time, Tony’s resigned to getting the full works so he keeps his mouth slack while she slicks the stuff over his lips.</p><p>“Don’t lick,” she orders, even as he’s about to try to taste the foreign substance covering his mouth.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>She stands back, giving him a thorough look over.  “Very pretty.  Your eyes look amazing.”</p><p>Tony stands up.  “Pretty?  I thought Goths were supposed to be scary.”</p><p>“Oh, you so are.  Little kids will flee in horror.  Big kids though . . . they’ll be thinking about something else.”</p><p>~~***~~</p><p>They drive separately to the Navy Yard, but Tony waits for her in the parking garage.  No way in hell he’s facing the rest of the agency without her on his six.  She bounces out of her car, looking happy and satisfied with herself.  She tucks her hand around his arm, as though she’s afraid he might run.  But he’s already settling into the new persona that she’s wrapped him in.</p><p>Somehow that boots and the tight jeans change Tony’s gait and he finds himself nearly strutting as he and Abby move towards the bullpen.</p><p>“That’s it,” she whispers.  “Work it.”</p><p>Her words make him self-conscious, but he can’t seem to stop the roll of his pelvis as he moves.  Ziva and Tim both watch him, but Ziva conceals her shock a bit better.  McGee has that sucked-on-a-lemon look he sometimes gets.  Tony holds his head up high, ignoring them.  They don’t bother him.</p><p>On the other hand, Gibbs rounding the corner with a cup of coffee in his hands and a shocked look on his face is something else altogether.  Gibbs stops short and gives Tony a very thorough looking over, his gaze snagging at Tony’s crotch and lingering.  Tony feels it as though Gibbs has just cupped him through the overly tight jeans.   The feeling is both exciting and disorienting.</p><p>Tony pops wood immediately and his jeans become painful.  <em>Fucking great</em>, he chides himself.  </p><p>~~***~~</p><p>He feels that assessing gaze on him all day, and it feels as solid as a touch.  Tony doesn’t know what to do about it.  Tony tries to concentrate on the reports he’s working on, but his back aches and he arches back in his chair, stretching.  The feeling of being watched intensifies and he looks down at himself, realizing that the edge of the vest has ridden up, revealing the slight bump around his bellybutton.  </p><p>He drops back into his seat slowly, not wanting to draw attention to himself by startling.  He’s embarrassed that Gibbs has gotten a look at that.  Then he lectures himself again about being overly sensitive.</p><p>The stares don’t stop and Tony tries to prevent his thoughts from wandering into the gutter, but he can’t help imagining that Gibbs is actually touching him in all those places where he’s looking.</p><p>~~***~~</p><p>At the end of the workday, when he can’t take the direction his thoughts are wandering, Tony flees to the lab.</p><p>“What have you done to me, Abs?” he asks, dropping his head into his hands.  “Gibbs keeps . . . looking at me.”</p><p>“Looking how?”</p><p>“Like he’s hungry.”</p><p>“Oooh, perfect.  It’s about time.”</p><p>“Are you insane?” Tony demands.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, but I’ve managed to ignore it all along.   This is just . . .”</p><p>“Something you needed,” she replies.</p><p>“I was going to say torture.”</p><p>“No.  He can handle you as smart and handsome.  He’s used to that.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>She sighs.  “Tony.  He’s had you in this nice, neat little box, all labeled and categorized.  I just . . . pushed you out of the box.  Turned you into something he couldn’t dismiss so easily.”</p><p>“Ah, yeah, thanks for reminding me.”</p><p>Abby punches his arm.  “No, you don’t get it.  He’s acknowledged it now, and you’ve got this little window before he figures out a way to deny it again.”</p><p>“A window?”</p><p>“Of opportunity,” she says solemnly.  “Use it.”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>She hauls him to his feet and pushes him towards the exit to the lab.  “Yes, now.  Go for it!”</p><p>Tony lets the heavy boots on his feet steer him to the garage and his car.  He starts the engine in a daze and slips the car into gear.  He shakes his head, realizing that he can’t drive anywhere with his head not in it.</p><p>He comes to a stop at the end of the drive, hesitating.  A right turn would take him back to his own apartment, but a left turn is the way to Gibbs’ house.  He argues with himself for a good five minutes, before he finally pulls out and turns left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>